


Easy Prey

by DruHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Try This At Home, Heavy Angst, Horror, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Yandere, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Sexual Slavery, Survival Horror, The Most Dangerous Game Gone Wrong, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf, all the characters are bastards, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: If you want to play blood sports, be prepared for anything.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Easy Prey

The whole thing was a stupid fucking idea. I should have known better. No, I guess I did know better, didn’t I? I shouldn’t have acted like a sadistic idiot. Yeah, that was more accurate. Well, I guess everything is 20/20 in hindsight, huh? 

We’ve done some psychotic things, but this one took the cake. We’d never… Never decided to _kill_ anyone before. That was a new low. If I hadn’t been so stupid, I would have known what terrible idea it all was. 

I was only thinking of how easy it would be to get away with it. 

Jessie counted himself out. He thought it was all too messed up to go through with. I didn’t even get to the murder before he wrote us off and told us we were on our own. 

_“Mason! That’s psychotic! What the fuck is wrong you?”_

Maybe I should have told him that anyway. I was afraid he would report us to the police after the way he reacted to the first part. If I mentioned that we were planning on killing someone, he definitely would have reported that. We would have been lucky if he had. 

We would have been screwed even if he just decided to mess with him. We couldn’t have picked a worse victim even if we tried. 

It’s far too late for regrets now, though, isn’t it? Regardless, everything that happened because of my mistakes kept running through my head over and over again. 

I just had to be a heartless bastard. 

It turned out the whole thing with Sara was stupid. We didn’t know it at the time, and he didn’t let on. There were a couple of other people who would have made much better bait. 

Sara was the one we chose though. It made sense at the time. She was hot. Bright green eyes, naturally pale blond hair. Those eyes that promised everything you ever wanted… 

It seemed perfect. 

Even in jeans, hiking boots, and her hoodie, she still looked sexy while she danced in front of the bonfire. The way she danced invited everyone to come closer. That was exactly what we wanted. 

Too bad for us, he was the one who approached her first. 

I saw when he first stepped up to her. 

Maybe he was at that party for the same reason we were. I had no way to be sure. Maybe he was just there to have fun. Well, regular fun. Not like us. It was a party, after all. 

That party was outside of town. Just barely for enough out that the police wouldn’t be called on the whole thing. We weren’t the ones that threw the party. We just decided to show up. It seemed like some pretty good hunting ground. 

It was. 

“Hey there, pretty girl,” I heard him say to Sara. Not the smoothest line I’d ever heard, but she still turned to look at him. Maybe he should have taken that as a red flag. Maybe he did. 

She turned to look at him. He had to be about six feet tall, with lean muscle. Maybe that should have been a red flag for us. 

His black hair was short in the back but hung over half his face. Even in the flicker of the bonfire I could see his eyes. They were unusual and striking. I thought they were a light brown, but to be honest, they were closer to yellow. I guess I chose to be blind, but who could blame me for that part of it? How was I supposed to know that it was all real? 

“Hey yourself,” she grinned at him as she stepped closer. 

“You get out here to these things very often?” he asked in his Southern drawl. 

“You’re not from here, are you?” Sara asked. 

“Nah, what gave it away?” he started out straight-faced, but his façade soon cracked, and he started laughing. 

“I guess you want to dance with me?” she asked in a way that sounded more like an offer. 

“Yeah, that was the idea. Are you up for it?” he tilted his head as he waited for an answer. Did he know at the time? Was he making his own plans for us? 

I watched them there, trying not to look conspicuous. I wasn’t sure how she would pick someone. She told us she would lead him away when she found the one she wanted to take. Maybe she wanted a challenge? That was one explanation. We thought it would be fun to have a challenge. We discussed that. We had weapons; it wouldn’t be hard. We even decided to be sporting. We only had melee weapons. Guns wouldn’t be fair. Scott said so, at least. Why did I listen? Oh yeah, I’m an idiot. I guess I already established that. 

I couldn’t hear everything they said while they danced. Just bits and pieces. He offered his name, Victor. 

“And you are?” he followed it up. 

“Sara,” she told him. Afterwards, she whispered something in his ear. He pulled back grinning at her. 

“I’m a fuckin’ animal,” he promised completely deadpan before he burst out laughing at a joke that Sara clearly didn’t understand. I didn’t either. 

He wrapped his arms around Sara and pulled her closer. It was his turn to whisper something to her. I don’t know what it was, but she looked shocked at it. I never got the chance to ask her what he said. It didn’t matter anyway. It was probably the same kind of lie she told him. It made sense, I suppose. 

He took her hand and pressed it against his face. For a moment, she seemed a bit charmed. Surprising. The moment soon passed. She didn’t forget what we were there for, though. Good. 

The music got louder. I couldn’t hear what they were saying anymore. She glanced in my direction, took hold of his hand, and started leading him away. That was our cue. 

Scott, Nate, Kai, and I began to follow from a distance. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too many people out where we parked the car. 

We grabbed the weapons we’d stashed in a nearby bush. 

Did he know what was about to happen? Surely he did. He had to be playing along. He knew how much fun he was going to have with us. 

I guess he did look surprised when we all gathered around him and Sara. 

He seemed like he was playing it off, trying to be polite. 

“Gentleman,” he nodded. I saw him eyeballing us. His gaze lingered on Kai. At the time I thought it was because of the baseball bat in his hand. Maybe it was. 

I wasn’t really contemplating it too hard at the time. I thought I was being tough and cool. 

“Why don’t we take a little ride?” I asked him. 

He raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know I was being invited to an orgy.” 

I wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic when he said that. He sounded cool as a cucumber, so I didn’t think he realized the trouble he was in. 

Scott stepped up with the crowbar in his hand, “Why don’t we discuss this in the car?” 

Victor eyed the knife in my hand before he spoke again, “Did I walk right into a little lover’s tiff?” 

“Not quite,” I grinned. True, Sara had a thing with Nate at one point. I’d checked her out before, but she was too much of a slut for my liking. I wondered if Kai was into her. I wasn’t sure he was her type though. Nate was tall, dark, and handsome. Kai… Well Kai was so androgynous. He almost looked like a girl with his long, blond hair that reached halfway down his back. Blue eyed and frail... He was so girly, I almost found him attractive. Almost. 

“What exactly do you want with me?” Victor crossed his arms as he looked genuinely annoyed with us. It wasn’t exactly the reaction I expected, to say the least. 

“What we want is for you to get in the car,” I explained once again. 

He didn’t look frightened like he should have. He just looked more annoyed with us. However, he started toward the door to the backseat. 

Victor knew. Victor knew that we were just foolish children playing with forces we didn’t understand. We thought we were so smart, but that bastard knew better than us. 

He climbed into the backseat of the SUV and looked dour while we climbed in both sides and in the front seats. I was driving. There wasn’t enough room so Kai sat in the floor of the backseat. Victor didn’t care for it, it seemed. He kept glancing down at Kai. I found out the truth later. 

Scott grabbed Victor’s cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it into the back of the SUV. 

As we drove further out of town, he started talking. 

“So, what are we up to? I’m assuming this isn’t a social call. Doesn’t seem like this is an orgy.” 

“We’re going to play a game,” I told him. I thought I sounded so cool, so ominous. I didn’t realize my stupid words would come back to bite me in my stupid ass. 

“Interesting,” his tone made it sound like he found the conversation to be anything but, “And what kind of game is this?” 

“You’ll see,” Sara giggled from the passenger seat. 

“Great,” he muttered. 

I stupidly continued to believe that he just didn’t grasp the situation he was in. I thought he would be terrified when it really sank in, but we just hadn’t reached that point yet. Eventually, he would learn. 

I really wish I could just go back there and punch myself in my stupid face. 

The ride out into the woods was almost an hour. He just sat there looking dour for most of the ride. He only really said one thing over and over. 

“Are we there yet?” 

It made the ride damn awkward. I guess that should have been the least of my concerns, even if he wasn’t going to… behave differently than expected. 

Was murder supposed to be awkward? Despite my willingness to do it so casually, I didn’t exactly have a long history of it. 

Eventually, we rode in silence. I think I preferred it that way. I’m not sure if it was a guilty conscious or if a part of me knew that something about the man wasn’t… wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. He was all wrong. He didn’t act the way a person was supposed to. Hindsight again? Maybe. He didn’t even care when we drove off the road and kicked into four-wheel drive. 

We arrived. 

I was getting out of the car and didn’t see everything. It wasn’t too shocking, I guess. It was just a tiny, little prelude to everything that was to come. 

I wasn’t sure if it was Scott, Nate, or Kai, but one of them shoved him out of the car. He hit the ground hard and scrambled so that he was crouching at us. He snarled at us like an animal. It didn’t last too long. Scott climbed out and kicked him in the ribs. 

It looked like it hurt… at least a little. He looked even angrier. He still wasn’t… 

He got back to his feet, “So what kind of game are you assholes planning to play with me? You think I’ll have fun?” 

It sounded like he was making a joke, but the look on his face said otherwise. 

_If looks could kill._

I felt a shiver run down my spine then. Stupidly, I ignored it. 

I decided it was a good time to explain it to him. 

“You’re going to run into the woods.” 

He crossed his arms again, “And why would I do that?” 

I grinned at him, “Because if we catch you, we’ll kill you.” 

He looked unmoved, “Why? Do I know you from somewhere?” 

Sara stepped in, “Nope. We’ve been bored. It sounded like an interesting little diversion.” 

Victor still looked more irritated than anything. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it. It was then that there was a shift in his demeanor. For the first time, he actually looked frightened. I wasn’t sure why the sudden shift occurred, but I felt excited by it. 

“What…? Why? Why are you doing this to me?” he stammered out. 

“Because we can,” I answered. I heard Kai laugh behind me. He’d been pretty quiet through the whole trip. I was starting to think he was having second thoughts. Maybe not then. 

“Then… what are…?” he cleared his throat, “What are we going to…?” 

Sara stepped in, “We’ll give you a ten-minute head start.” 

“We can be sporting like that,” I mocked him. 

Sara continued, “You run, and if we catch you, we’ll kill you.” 

“But… how…?” he looked like he was searching for the right words. 

“If you can escape from us by some miracle, you win,” I said as my grin widened. 

“You… You can’t be serious about this! This…! This is insane!” He was so convincing. 

“Go on, start running,” Nate prompted him. 

He stood there stammering for a moment before he took off running towards the forest. It didn’t take long before disappeared into the brambles and thickets and trees. 

Nate looked at his watch, “We really planning on giving him ten minutes before we chase him?” 

I shrugged, “Sure. Seems fair, doesn’t it?” 

“I suppose.” I wasn’t really sure what his objection was. I elected to ignore it. 

I opened the back of the SUV and reached into it to retrieve our flashlights. It wouldn’t be much fun if we couldn’t even see where we were going. 

I passed them out to everyone. Sara and Kai’s hands were shaking. I think it was excitement on Sara’s part. Kai was hard to read. Maybe he was excited too? 

Nate and Scott looked quietly determined. They grinned at each other as they passed a joint back and forth. 

Nate offered it to me, but I declined. Pot was boring. I used to use it in high school, but it didn’t take long before I was over it. Drugs weren’t even my thing. They made me feel numb. That wasn’t what I wanted to feel. 

We didn’t really talk much during those ten minutes. It was probably the nerves. We were all about to have a second wave of adrenaline rushing through our veins. 

We were out there in the middle of nowhere. We didn’t even have our cell phones. We figured the police might be able to track us out there from the cell phone towers. Well, that was mostly me. The others just agreed. I figure I might as well take that blame for that colossal mistake. I owe the others that much. 

The woods were so quiet at night. I couldn’t even hear Victor running. Although, I figured that he was running as far away from us as possible. 

“Time’s up,” Nate finally announced to the group, “Are we about to get this show on the road?” 

“Sounds good to me,” I answered, “How about you guys?” 

“Yes! I want to get started now!” Sara giggled and didn’t even hesitate before she headed off towards the woods. 

“I guess we’re splitting up to look for him?” Scott asked. 

I shrugged, “I guess so.” 

“Seems like the one who catches him out to get a prize,” Nate said. Sara was too far out of earshot to pay attention. 

“I guess we’ll have to think something up. Be thinking on that while you look for him,” I suggested as I started striding in the direction I saw Victor run off in. 

I wonder what he thought of us. He knew how badly we fucked up. 

When I first entered the woods, I could hear some rustling that I can only assume was Sara. Well, by rustling I mean I heard twigs snapping, branches and bushes displaced. Subtlety was not the woman’s strong point. Eventually I heard actual rustling coming from behind me. It sounded like the others were headed in the same direction as me. 

If we were going to split up, I figured I might as well go ahead and do that. I picked a direction and headed that way. I didn’t think to look for tracks, or a trail, or any signs he had passed in a particular direction. I probably wouldn’t have found it anyway. 

I made my way deeper into the woods. I wasn’t sure of any strategy I was going for. I guess I was just hoping I happened to stumble across him eventually. Brilliant. 

Sidestepping and making my way around obstacles like drop offs and fallen trees, I wasn’t even sure if I was going in the direction I started off in. Nothing looked familiar, so I figured I wasn’t going in circles. 

You know, I don’t know if that would have been a preferable fate. I mean, I could have just gotten lost in the woods forever. Eventually, I would have just died of exposure. Slowly slipping away… Maybe I would have had a quicker death. If I’d been mauled by an animal or something… No. I saw what that would have been like. It wasn’t fast enough to save anyone some pain. 

In hindsight, splitting up was a terrible idea. I mean, it’s the classic dumb horror movie character move. Although that’s exactly what I turned out to be, so I guess it’s fitting. 

The forest got so dense, and we spread out so far… I couldn’t see any of my friends. I could hear hoops and the occasional holler. That was it though. Every time they made a sound it was getting further and further away from me. Eventually, I couldn’t hear them at all. 

Even if Victor hadn’t turned out to be… whatever he was, the whole plan was stupid. 

I really wasn’t sure how much time passed like that. I would hear one of my friends occasionally. Sometimes there was a rustling in the bushes beside me or up ahead. I never saw anyone though. I was basically alone there. 

I had no way to keep track of time, so I don’t know how long we were running around when I heard the scream. There was one shrill cry and then silence. 

It sounded male, but that was all I could say. That didn’t really narrow down the possibilities that much. 

Waiting, I strained to hear the voices of the others. Maybe a victory cry or a taunt? I wasn’t sure. There was nothing but the sound of crickets chirping and the hum of cicadas. 

I ran in the direction it came from. I really wished I hadn’t. 

The long and short of it was that I didn’t know where I was going. I knew the sound came from that direction, but I wasn’t sure how far away it was. I couldn’t hear anyone else so that I could gauge if I was getting any closer to it. 

I was pushing past a thicket, and I could barely make out a clearing up ahead when it happened. I ran into something hanging from a tree. It was wet and sticky. I raised my flashlight to get a better look. It took a moment to register just what I was seeing. 

It was Scott. What was left of him anyway. At that moment, it was the worst thing I had ever seen in my life. I scrambled backwards, stumbled and fell on my ass. 

There was only one eye left. It was staring at nothing… 

I didn’t get back to my feet right away. I couldn’t. I doubled over and vomited on the forest floor. I must have lost me knife somewhere around here. I couldn’t think. 

How…? How could…? What could have done it? There was something out there with us! 

_Victor…_

That was impossible! It had to be… something. I wasn’t sure what. I just knew I needed to get help. I couldn’t save Scott, but the others were still out there. 

Maybe if I got back to the car… Then what? I could drive back and get help, but I didn’t want to leave them out there in the woods. 

If they heard the horn… Maybe they would go back to investigate and we could leave? 

That was the only thing I could think to do to find them. 

I took off running back in the direction I came in. 

My heart sank the moment I laid eyes on the car. The door wasn’t just open. It was ripped off and laying several feet away. I rushed over to it. 

_No, no, no, no, no, no… Please don’t… It has to be… He couldn’t have actually…_

When I got to it, I swear my heart sank even further. The hood of the car was slightly ajar. Dread running through my veins, I opened it. 

Parts were everywhere. They had just been ripped out and tossed aside. The spark plug was missing. Even if it had been there, I’m pretty sure the SUV was totaled. 

_His cell phone! Maybe…_

It was gone. I’m not even sure why I thought it might be there. I found myself praying that he would call the police on us. I knew I would go to prison if he did, but I didn’t care. It had to be better than… 

I tried to clear my thoughts. This couldn’t be right. He was just a human being. He couldn’t have done all that damage. He couldn’t have hung Scott from the tree… could he? 

He would have to be ridiculously strong to pull any of this off. There was no way an animal would have thought to do these things. Maybe he had some friends around? But how did…? Why would he wait so long to…? Did they know what was happening? Wouldn’t they have just called the police? 

I glanced back in the direction we drove in from. I could try and get back to the main road to get help, but… What about Kai, Nate, and Sara? Were they still out there in the woods? I couldn’t just leave them there! 

If I drew them out with the horn… That was no good. We would all be in one place with no way to escape. What could I do to help them? 

As if on cue a scream answered my question. I was pretty sure it was Kai. I… I had to go back. There was no way I could just leave him there to die. What kind of friend would that make me? On the other hand, maybe the only way to help would be to get in contact with the authorities… 

I heard another scream and made my decision. I bolted back in the direction of the woods. It wouldn’t matter if I managed to get help. They would all be dead by the time I got back with the police or whoever I could find. What good would that do them? 

I had a knife, maybe I could fight back against whoever had done everything. I kept debating over whether or not the perpetrator was Victor. If it was… Maybe it would have served us right. Divine justice and all that crap. I still didn’t understand how he could have pulled any of that off though. That seemed like it would take a few people to accomplish these things. That or an inhumanly strong person. 

The truth didn’t even cross my mind as a passing thought at that moment. 

It was the second time that night I took off in the direction of a scream. I was hoping the outcome might be better than last time. 

I should have known better. 

The screaming continued. I was pretty sure it was Sara that time. 

Her cries got louder and louder, echoing through the forest. I just kept running, I had to reach her eventually. Maybe I would find the others on the way. They had to be hearing her too. 

That was when it changed. The screams… They continued… The screams were no longer sounds that humans should be able make. But they were. It was still Sara. 

Primal. Fear. Pain. 

Whatever was happening to her… 

The screams were right in front of me. It was the clearing from before. I didn’t see Scott. It must have just been from a different angle. 

Everything went quiet. I knew then. I knew I was too late. 

Whatever had happened was right in front of me, a tall bush blocking my view. 

Shaking, I reached out and pushed the branches out of my way and raised my flashlight. 

The first thing I saw was a pair of eyes reflected in the beam of my flashlight. An animal? No, no, it was something far worse. Something from my deepest nightmares. 

I thought I couldn’t see anything worse than what had happened to Scott. I was pretty damn naïve. Right in front of me I saw Victor and Sara. I think she was dead. I hope she was dead. He was… He was ripping into her. Her stomach was torn open. Blood and gore leaked, spread everywhere. His face was covered in her blood. His hands were full of her flesh as he tore into it with his teeth. 

He looked up at me, flesh still in his teeth. Sara was lying there and staring wide-eyed at nothing. I was pretty sure she was already dead when I saw her like that. 

I didn’t think I had anything left to throw up after I found Scott, I was wrong. I did my best to stumble away from the scene as I vomited up what could only be bile after what happened earlier. 

I wasn’t sure where I was going. The only direction I was concerned about was away. 

His eyes… How did they…? They were like an animal’s eyes. He would have to be animal for them to reflect light like that. Based off of what he was doing to Sara though… Maybe he really was an animal. I finally believed that he was the one who killed Scott. I tried to push the memories out of my mind. I tried to fight the urge to run back to Sara. 

She was dead. There were two people who were unaccounted for. I had to find them. I could mourn the dead later. If I let it get to me then, no one was going to make it out of there alive. 

If we could call find each other… 

I hoped they hadn’t left me behind. I was pretty sure Kai was around. I heard him screaming a while back. Was it because he found Scott too? Maybe he’d met with the same fate. It could have just as easily been him running into Victor. If he had… 

I tried not to think about it. Kai had to be fine. Kai and Nate had to both be okay. We just needed to find each other and get out of there. 

Finally, I threw a look over my shoulder. I was pretty sure he wasn’t chasing me. 

A cannibal. We picked a damn cannibal. 

Or was he…? The other explanations that ran through my brain were insane. Maybe he was some sort of animal. A predator? Was this…? Could this have been something supernatural? What was he? The things he was doing… A human couldn’t have done that, but a monster… 

I was in a blind panic. I ran. I didn’t know where I was going. Away? It was further into the woods. 

People were dying! 

Wasn’t that what I wanted though? I wanted someone to die. That was why I was there. That was why we were all there. We wanted to see death. Pointless death. 

I heard noises all around me. Was I being chased? Maybe it was the others… Were we all…? 

I wasn’t sure how much time passed by. 

Everything was so hazy. 

“This can’t be happening… This can’t be happening…” I didn’t realize at first that I was saying that out loud. 

I eventually came to a stop and cradled my face with both hands. I needed to think! Kai and Nate… 

_They could be alive. Maybe. Unless they ran into Victor. I ran into Victor. From a distance. I’m alive. For now. Where am I?_

Screaming. I heard screaming again. I wasn’t sure who was screaming. It had to be Kai or Nate. The rest were… 

It just kept going. 

No, I couldn’t follow the source of the sound. I wouldn’t. I would just see another one of them die. There wasn’t anything I could do to stop it. 

I was helpless. Pathetic. 

Stumbling through the forest, I continued on with no particular path in mind. The screaming just continued. Sobs. 

_Why can’t he get it over with?_

Falling to my knees, I covered my ears. 

I guess I thought I could will it away. It was so loud. There was nothing I could do to block the sound. 

_I have to get out of here! I have to… I have to… There is no way out of here, is there? I’m going to die here. I…_

Crawling. That was the next thing I remember. I wasn’t sure what direction I was going in. I didn’t even know if it was away. Just moving. Anything. 

I found myself under some brush. The screaming hadn’t stopped 

Hugging my knees to my chest, I tried to think of a plan. What could I do? Was there anything that…? I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t escape. I couldn’t survive. 

We were all going to die. 

_Give up._ That made the most sense. What was the point? 

_I have to try._

Survive. Survival instinct? 

When a person tries to drown themself, their lungs still fight for air. That was where I felt like I was. 

_I can’t lay down and die._

I struggled to get to my feet. I needed to get… somewhere. I stumbled away and braced myself against a tree. 

_Keep moving. I need to keep moving._

The road… I needed to find the road. I couldn’t help anyone on my own. I needed backup. If I could find my way back to the road, maybe… 

Glancing around, I tried to figure out what direction to head in. I was so turned around… 

Taking my best guess, I started walking. I was pretty sure I wasn’t going to make it any worse. 

The screaming abruptly stopped. I thought I was going to throw up. Which one of them was it? Why did he have to drag it out like that? 

Everything was too quiet then. I hugged myself again. 

I just kept walking. I didn’t know how much time passed. It felt like a long time. I still hadn’t found the road. I didn’t even see any signs of the road. Was I going in the wrong direction? How would I know? The brush was so thick… 

My mouth was dry. It was petty, and it should have been the least of my concerns. It was just adding to the misery. 

Everything happened at once. I heard the shouting just as I shuffled into the tiny clearing. That seemed familiar. Maybe it was even the same one I saw earlier. 

It hadn’t improved much since last time. 

Victor was standing there, his hand wrapped around Nate’s throat. Nate had his back to me, but Victor saw me. He grinned. 

“I wasn’t expecting an audience.” 

My feet felt cemented to the spot. Part of my mind was screaming to run. I knew what I was about to see. I was able to run away the last time, but this was right in front of my eyes. This wasn’t the distant death screams of Kai. 

“This is the second time for you tonight, ain’t it?” 

I couldn’t form any words. They just hung in my throat. 

Nate tried to speak, but Victor squeezed even tighter. I guess he wasn’t interested. 

“This is what y’all wanted, wasn’t it? Blood?” 

A shiver ran down my spine. 

“Why does it matter whose blood it is?” Victor flashed his teeth at me. Menacing me. That was what he wanted to do. 

He turned Nate around so that he could see me too. 

What could I say? He was right. We were… What were we thinking? We were insane. We deserved it… 

We were… 

“You want more blood, right?” 

Ice ran through my veins. I felt myself stiffen. Somehow I managed to shake my head. Victor just laughed at me. 

“Too bad. I’m not done yet.” 

The words had barely left his mouth when he ripped the flesh from Nate’s throat. All of it. A flood of red. Nate didn’t even have much of a chance to respond. He weakly grasped at his throat before he collapsed. 

At least I was out of friends to fail. 

Victor stood there, watching. Smirking. He wanted to see what I would do next. What? Did he expect me to fight him? I was stupid, but I wasn’t insane. 

I turned tail and ran. 

Victor took off after me. I could hear him on my heels. I knew it was pointless. There was no way he was a human. Not after the things I saw. I could never get away from him. 

Victor caught up to me. I guess I didn’t really have a chance against him. He gripped my upper arm and he flung me to the ground. I wanted to run. I tried. It was hard when his boot was pressed down between my shoulder blades. 

“You planning on going somewhere, boy?” 

“Please!” I gasped, “Please just let me go!” 

In hindsight, I must have sounded pretty pathetic. 

He chuckled, low and dark, “You weren’t planning on letting me go, were you?” 

No. No, I wasn’t. What was I supposed to argue? That I didn’t mean it? I let out a sobbing breath, and I almost heard him grin. 

“What was your name again, boy?” 

“M-Mason…” I croaked out. 

“Okay, _Mason_ ,” he lifted his foot only to kick me over on my back so he could press it against my chest, “I was thinking. You know what I was thinking about?” 

I furiously shook my head. 

“I got this thing you see. I’m always up for a good fuck. Boys, girls, it don’t make much difference to me. Flesh is flesh. Some you eat, some you fuck. I haven’t decided what category you fall under yet, boy.” 

I choked. 

“I already got your friend. He’s a pretty, little thing.” 

Kai? Kai was still alive? 

“Pl… Please…” I tried to take a deep breath. My lungs couldn’t expand enough for me to feel any sense of relief. 

“You know, Mason, you like to play games. Well, I _assume_ you do.” 

There was no way on earth he could be going anywhere good with that. 

“That game you decided to play with me earlier, I think I won. What do you think?” 

“Y-Yes…” I was still trying to pull air into my lungs. 

He grinned, “I want to play the same game. Only this time I’m chasing you.” 

Victor finally relieved a bit of the pressure on my chest, “Oh, yeah. And if I catch you, I’m gonna fuck you in that pretty ass of yours.” 

I had to swallow back bile. 

He removed his foot from my chest and took a step back. I struggled to sit up as I gasped for breath. 

Victor crouched down to my level, “That’s it. Catch your breath, cutie.” 

He reached out to touch me, but I instinctively flinched away. 

Laughing, he continued, “I think I’m going to enjoy this, Mason. I mean, it’s not going to be as funny as the game y’all wanted to play, but still… You been fucked in your ass before?” 

I quickly shook my head. 

“Gonna pop that cherry for you, huh?” 

_Bastard._

He wasn’t even bothering with the “if” anymore. I couldn’t correct him. I knew. There was no way I was going to get away from him. I had to try, though. 

I struggled and finally got to my feet. 

“That’s the spirit!” he laughed. 

_This is it? There’s just no… How will I…?_

I looked up at him. 

Victor tilted his head, “You got five minutes, boy. Run.” 

I did. 

It was hopeless. I already know it was hopeless. What else was I going to do? Stand there and wait for the five minutes to expire? 

Maybe he would have thought that was funny. 

Maybe it would have at least saved me some energy. 

I wasn’t thinking about that at the time. 

The road idea was a bust. I didn’t know where it was. I wasn’t going to waste the tiny amount of time I had left trying to find it. 

Kai… Kai was still alive. If I could get help… It wasn’t much to go on. Deep down, I knew I wasn’t going to make it far. It was just something to aim for. 

Anything to keep me from going insane. 

I was running back through the forest again. How many times was that? 

I got smacked in the face with a branch, did my best to knock it aside. I accidently ran my arm through a thorn bush. At least I didn’t trip. That was at least a small consolation. 

I ran in a straight line. Probably not the best idea. Frankly, I was afraid of just running in a circle. I was pretty sure I had already done that. Just circling back to Victor… 

Five minutes really isn’t a long time at all. 

Almost immediately, I heard him tearing through the forest behind me. Growling, panting… An animal. 

Of course, I wasn’t going to make it anywhere before he caught up. That was a foregone conclusion. 

He knocked me to the ground and loomed over me. 

“Present,” he grinned. 

“I… Wha…? I don’t…” I was too scared to grasp his meaning. 

“ _I told you to present. I’m not going to repeat it again,_ ” he snarled at me. 

I was desperate, “Please! I don’t understand what you want me to do!” 

He knelt down to my level and tilted his head, “Sorry about that. I didn’t realize you didn’t understand me. What I meant was: I’m about to take you like an animal. You want to act like an animal, I’ll fuck you like one.” 

I thought I was about to be sick again. 

“Now what I want is for you to present like an animal does to its mate. Take your clothes off and do as you’re told.” 

I panicked. That was a mistake. I tried my best to scramble backwards and away from him. I didn’t make it far before he swept my ankle out from underneath me. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of it. 

I wasn’t really sure what came first. It all happened so fast. There was a crunch and blinding pain in my ankle. There was this weird moment of shock before I screamed in agony. 

“Sorry about that,” he didn’t sound like he meant it, “You shouldn’t try to run away from me. By the way, I think it’s broken. No point in trying to run now.” 

I tried to speak, but I couldn’t form any words. 

“You going to obey me now?” 

I tried again but I still couldn’t speak. I nodded. It was the only thing I could do. It was the only way I was going to appease him. 

“Good boy,” he grabbed my good ankle and yanked me back towards him, flipping me onto my stomach, “It doesn’t have to be fancy. I know I just made things harder for you. But I want you to try your best to present for me. I’ll even help you out.” 

He tugged my pants and underwear down to my ankles. 

I wasn’t really sure what to do. I climbed onto my hands and knees. I just stayed there unsure of what else I should do. 

“There you go,” his voice softened a bit. It didn’t really make me feel better. I knew we were just about to get to what I thought would be the worst part. 

I heard him unfasten his pants, “You ready?” 

Did he really expect me to answer yes to that? He waited like he was. I just braced myself. I felt him position himself and he eased in a little first. 

“You gonna be okay, boy?” 

I dug my nails into the ground. Handfuls of grass and dirt clumped between my fingers. There wasn’t really anything to grasp onto. 

He eased it the rest of the way in and I did my best to swallow my cries. 

“That’s it. Don’t fight,” I felt him run his hand over the back of my head. I wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort me or if he was mocking me. I elected to ignore it and focus my effort on not screaming. I figured he would find that exciting and I didn’t want to give him any more satisfaction than he was already going to get out of doing that to me. 

He eased halfway out of me before thrusting back in with more force than the first time. 

“You going to hold up on me, buddy?” he rasped. 

I couldn’t suppress my whimper. 

“Keep being good and I’ll be nice to you. That sound good?” 

I did my best to nod before pressing my face against my arm. 

“Good boy,” he said again before he gave another thrust, “I guess you might be meant for fucking instead of eating. I don’t know… That sound better to you?” 

He didn’t wait for me to answer that time. I guess he figured out that speaking was difficult for me at that moment. He went back to moving in and out of me, working up a rhythm. It got faster and harder as he went on. 

I wasn’t sure when it started. I guess everything was finally too overwhelming for me. Blood. Death. Violation. 

I finally broke down in a gut-wrenching sobs. I felt him hesitate for a moment. He patted my hair again and continued. 

“It’s alright. Just calm yourself,” I was sure he was legitimately trying to soothe me that time. 

Obviously, that didn’t help. I continued on like before. 

I heard him sigh behind me. He started moving faster, and I cried out. It wasn’t a full-blown scream. It was closer to a groan. I think I realized he was trying to hurry up and finish. 

It was wet and gross, but it was over. He quickly pulled it out of me. In relief, I buried my face in my arm. 

“Had enough then, huh, Mason?” 

I didn’t answer. 

“Fair enough. I don’t think you can take any more now anyway.” 

I knew I was going to die then. But I couldn’t even muster the strength to beg. 

He turned me over on my back. He’d already dressed himself again. He straddled me for a moment, pressed his hand against my face. I felt him run his thumb over my lower lip. 

Swimming. Everything was swimming. I couldn’t focus anymore. Somewhere along the way I felt him pull my pants back up. Why would he bother with that? Maybe he wanted to afford me the tiniest bit of dignity? That didn’t really seem in character for him. 

It got hazy around there. I can’t remember much. The only really clear thing was when he lifted me up. I was surprised by that. I remember that part too. I’m pretty sure he hoisted me over his shoulder. Everything went dark at that point. I don’t know if it was the pain or the distress from every single thing that happened that night. 

The next thing I remember was the warm water on my skin. I wasn’t sure where I was at first. Dead? That seemed like a decent possibility. I thought I felt someone touching me. 

“Mason? Are you awake?” 

_Shit._ That was the last person I wanted to hear. I guessed I wasn’t dead. Or maybe I was in hell. I figured I might have that coming after the things I’d done and the thing I planned to do. 

I decided the best thing to do was open my eyes. That was the only way I could determine what happened to me. 

There he was sitting across from me. Naked. It looked like we were in a bathtub. I didn’t see any fire or pitchforks. If I was in hell I was a lot more comfortable than when I was alive in those woods. I supposed that was an improvement. I surmised that I was still alive. Hell probably wouldn’t be an improvement to any situation. Probably. 

“You starting to feel a little better?” 

“No,” I answered reflexively and immediately regretted it. 

He just chuckled, “Understandable.” 

I tried to shift around a little and regretted that too. Everything ached. My ankle was still throbbing. I knew it was broken. I wasn’t sure if there was any point to worrying about it. On the one hand he hadn’t killed me yet. On the other hand, I was afraid he was only keeping me alive so he could prolong my torment. 

I wasn’t sure if he was able to read my mind or what, but he told me something I hadn’t dreamed of hearing. 

“I have pain pills. I’ll get them to you when we get out of here.” 

“Thanks,” I answered, “So… Does that mean…? I don’t know.” 

I wasn’t sure if it was the haze of pain. Maybe he’d already drugged me. If nothing else, I guess it could have been the complete emotional exhaustion. I didn’t have anything left to give then. 

“That’s a good question,” at least he seemed to understand what I was asking, “I like you. I’m going to keep you.” 

He said that like it was so simple. I might as well have asked him what he was having for dinner tonight with the way he sounded. 

“I have your friend in there too. I want to keep him too,” he said that like it was supposed to make me feel better. I guessed at least Kai was still alive. 

“Is he hurt?” That sounded like a dumb question as soon as I said it. Victor didn’t seem to agree with that assessment. 

“I didn’t break his ankle.” Wow. That was cryptic. 

“That wasn’t what I asked,” I didn’t really care whether I was pushing my luck. 

“Physically? I roughed him up. He bled when I fucked him. Other than that, I think he’ll be fine. If you mean emotionally… He’s not doing so well.” 

Neither was I. 

I laid back against the wall. At least he had the decency not to stick me in the end with the faucet. 

He leaned forward, “Hey. It’s going to be okay. After we finish in here, you can sleep it off for a while.” 

Was sleeping it off the best way to fix anything that happened? 

“Why are you being nice to me?” I wasn’t sure if it was a complaint. It didn’t make sense to me. After the things I planned to do with him, the things he’d done to me and my friends… What was with the sudden change in attitude? 

“I don’t like to break my stuff,” he explained, “Besides… I don’t like screaming and caterwauling all the time.” 

Was that it? I guess I looked a bit incredulous because he found the need to continue. 

“I stay out here alone most of the time. It’s… It’s easier that way. I get lonely. Keeping the two of you as pets might be nice.” 

A part of my brain was screaming at me that I should be sickened by every word that just came out of his mouth. But I couldn’t muster the energy required for that. 

“Oh,” was all I said. 

He grinned at me, “You ready to go to bed now?” 

“I guess so.” 

Victor climbed out of the bathtub and sloshed water on the floor. I made a feeble attempt to follow and quickly regretted it. It was clear I wasn’t getting far on that ankle. 

“Whoa! Don’t do that!” Victor rushed back over to the tub, “I’ll get you out. You’ll make that ankle worse if you try.” 

“Noted,” I mumbled. I guess it was nice of the guy who murdered my friends and raped me to show that level of concern for my wellbeing. 

He flipped the switch to open the drain, slipped an arm under my knees, and his other behind my shoulders before he lifted me up. 

“Here you go,” he carried me into the hallway. 

“Where are you taking me?” I asked. 

“Uh, to the bedroom. Where my, you know, bed is.” 

Had he already told me where he was taking me? Things were so hazy. I could barely remember. 

“Your friend is in there already.” 

I finally perked up a little, “Kai?” 

“Yep. It sounds like he’s awake too.” 

I heard rattling… like metal? That didn’t bode well. Although, I was pretty sure that nothing so far had boded well for me. 

He pushed the door open with his foot, “Hey Kai! Look who I brought!” 

I saw him raise his head. He looked so different there. He’d been through at least as much as me that night. Maybe he’d even been through more. I could see that his eyes were swollen and red. His hair was matted around his face. He was curled up under the sheet and I was pretty sure he was naked underneath. 

“M… Mason?” he sat up, “You’re…” 

I heard the rattling again. The chain. It led out of the main part of the room and into… a closet? Maybe. 

I guess I didn’t need a chain with my ankle. I would struggle to get across the room with that. I wasn’t getting far at all. 

Victor laid me down beside Kai. I was surprised at how quickly he wrapped his arms around me. He had always been so stoic... 

“You… You’re alive! I… I thought…” 

I was inclined to agree with that assessment. 

Victor slipped into bed behind me, “See? He’s right here.” 

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to Kai. Victor reached over me and tangled his fingers in Kai’s hair. 

“See? Mason’s alright. Just like I said.” 

Kai tightened his grip on me. I returned the embrace. I knew he needed it. Victor moved from Kai to me. 

“I’d like for the three of us to play together,” Victor murmured against the back of my neck, “But that can wait until morning.” 

He nibbled at my shoulder and buried his face between my shoulder blades. 

I did my best not to cry at that revelation. I would be there in the morning. Both of us would be. And the morning after that, and the morning after that… 

END

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Do I deserve to have Neil Gaiman personally punch me in the face for what I’ve done to literature?
> 
> This fic was inspired by Boyfriend to Death, so I dropped a couple of references to it.


End file.
